Energy
Energy is an invisible form of matter that can be indirectly observed, but cannot be seen unless densely packed together. Every dimension interacts and reacts to energy differently. Description Energy is a force contained inside both general actions and individuals. It can be measured by any kinetic measurement standard, but lacks any sort of "form" (solid, liquid, gaseous) and thus cannot be weighed, alchemised, or touched. There are many types of energy, however one common factor amongst any action or fantasy based dimension is that energy is a renewable resource regained by simply calming oneself for long periods and relaxing the body. all forms of magic and powerful attacks with unexplainable phenomena can usually be attributed to the user exercising their energy in a way to use it as an attack. Types of Energy Magical Use Energy Any mage who uses a spell typically has to exert energy in order to maintain the spell. In many situations, such energy can be gathered from local sources, however there are two major distinctions: *"Good" Magic tends to utilizee the energy of the user. These kinds of spells are built directly from the user and fired at targets or used to heal. These spells cannot be used for summoning as summoning requires outside energy. *""Neutral" Magic tends to use a combination of internal magic energy and outisde energy from local sources such as people, plants, animals, or even energy stored in inanimate objects. Building such energy can be incredibly slow, however the user can hasten the process by training. Neutral magic is the most common types of magic for mages, as it allows for extended use without tiring the body as quickly. The downside is that healing magic and summoning magic from this type of magical use is hindered. *"Evi" Magic uses nearly exclusive use of outside energy from other sources, especially nearby combatants. The ability to use outside energy is tied to training, however while the use doesn't use their own energy, they still have to strain their body to focus the outside energy into a usable form. As such, an "evil mage" would last in combat against a "good mage" for considerably longer given both mages were identical in spell use, but cannot typically use healing magic at all. Summoning arts tend to come from this branch, and use of demonic summoning is possible. No mage is locked into one kind of magic for their life, however using multiple kinds of magic in a single battle can be very strenuous. Life Use Energy Such energy based attacks utilize the life force of the attacker itself. Since this is not as easily renewed, it is possible for a person to outright hospitalize themselves using this, and to effectively cripple themselves for future battles for a long period. Life energy tends to be the strongest kind of energy to use, as it is the energy that the user's body will be invariably most used to manipulating, however using such energy can have disastrous outcomes. a user can kill themselves in combat this way, as the body will not prohibit them from using all of their life energy and effectively crushing their own soul and outright destroying organs. Spirit Energy Physical attacks and energy manipulation tend to come from this type of energy. The name "spirit" comes from the idea of the "fighting spirit" within a person. Spirit energy can be trained to increase or to be able to be used for longer with smaller amounts. Spirit energy is built up in a person through training, physical exercise, and good nutrition. Proper building and maintenance of spirit energy is essential to good combat-oriented fighters, which is why so many swordsmen and close-range fighters are so strenuous on themselves. If a person uses all of their spirit energy up, they will typically be too exhausted for regular combat, however an individual will not usually die from overexertion of spirit energy, although one can accidentally knock themselves out doing so. Spirit energy can be stolen with magical attacks, especiall evil magic, however the user can risk damaging themselves if the victim they steal it from is too strong or has too much. Stolen energy can be simply recovered by relaxing as usual, or eating sacred items such as magical foods that restore energy. Sanity Energy A special energy mainly used by unexplianable eldritch monsters such as the Impius Reliquias. This magic cannot be learned or taught, and is considered a forbidden magic. Those who can use it are automatically added to the Pandora's Box bounty list. Currently there are no protected god's on the banlist that can use this energy, and there has not been a singlre one since the banlist's inception. The magic in question causes unstable alterations of the world around oneself, and can manipulate the minds of an individual without control. Sanity energy seems to be essentially limitless, howevere there are many drawbacks. *An individual can never properly use sanity energy in a controlled way. It's use is always unpredictable. *Sanity energy negatively affects the user until the user is no longer capable of seeing reality. This is an inevitable end result of its use. *Sanity energy can outright cause unusual, unpredictable, and uncontrollable mutations. One example are the horrific apperances of Deserta, which are always mangled or distressing in some way. *Sanity energy can cause class A-Z damage to the world, which essentially means an individual can do anything from moving their house to a new dimension with no way to return, to outright causing serious damage to the entire omniverse. Only horrific abominations of eldritch design can properly use this kind of energy in any way, and such beings tend to be unable to be approached or even looked at without the user going fundamentally mad and possibly suffering random physical and emotion symptons ranging from the inclusion of multiple personalities, severe acute schizophrenia, hallucinations, organ rupture, blindness, deafness, the inability to speak any coherent language without causing others to die (possibly even yourself) rendering the victim essentially mute, and death by any possible combination including spontaneous rupture of the brain. Victims known to have looked upon such beings have even been found charred nearly beyond recognition, and autopsy's have revealed spontaneous combustion without explanation to be the cuase. Beings of such nature should be avoided at all costs. Even the strongest of gods tend to still be too weak to take on such entities. Luckily, not all users of such energy are ultimately capable of using it properly. The Impius Reliquias, as mentioned before, were created by some ill-defined eldritch being, and as such cannot use much sanity energy either, rendering them fundamentally disabled in certain ways. Humans blessed with the use of sanity energy are usually incapable of using it at all, and those who do can barely use it to do anything. Additionally, as mentioned above, even the Impius Reliquias cannot fully control their use, and any person trying to use such energy can kill themselves, family, or those around them without control. Certain artifacts can grant the use of minimal amounts of sanity energy, but have serious longterm consequences, sometimes even immediate consequences like the ones mentioned before. Entire cults have been built around the maddening effects of such artifacts. There are no artifacts that can use sanity energy without negatively impacting the use, and even the gods themselves cannot use them without suffering such effects. Use of this energy is not tied to any training or skill, mental or emotional stability, or use of other artifacts. The only correlation to survivng the effects have been found in those who have higher levels of knowledge of such artifacts, calling this "Arcane Knowledge", however even they suffer terrible fates and consequences for using it, and typically can only be saved by total amensia of their knowledge, rendering them fundamentally incapable of using sanity energy at all without death. Any longterm sonequences will still remain. It is worth noting that entire dimensions have completely vanished due to this energy.